The Wedding
by LucyBlue
Summary: Harry and Ginny's wedding. A short one-shot fic about their day and the people who were there to celebrate it.


**THE WEDDING: Part One**

'Here she comes mate.' Ron said, digging his elbow into Harry's ribs.

'Yeah I'd noticed thanks Ron.' Harry said, rubbing his side. He watched as the love of his life, clad in a white, poofy, meringue-type dress, walked slowly down the aisle. Mr Weasley didn't seem to be accompanying her which Harry vaguely thought was strange, but the thought was quickly banished as she drew up next to him.

Harry smiled and leaned forwards to lift the veil off her face.

'Cho?' Harry said, confusedly looking at the pretty oriental face in front of him. 'What are you d-'

'Don't you remember Harry?' Her eyes started to fill up with tears. 'We're getting married!

'But I don't-'

'I suppose you'd remember if it was Ginny _Weasley_ you were marrying, but if it's me then-'

'Well of course I would.' Harry said, very confused now. He looked to his left, looking for Ron's help but his best friend seemed to have disappeared. 'I thought that's who I was _supposed_ to be marrying today. Look what-'

'Oh yes.' She said, begin to cry and laugh hysterically at the same time. 'I can't believe you didn't even remember who you're marrying! I mean, _Cedric_ would have remembered… Cedric would have known he was marrying me today!'

'Look Cho,' Harry said, desperately trying to calm her down. The blurry, unknown faces seated around the church all seemed to be turning black and murmuring darkly at him. 'I don't know what's happening! I really-'

'Don't you know Harry?' Cho's face suddenly morphed into Lord Voldemort's flat, chalk white, veil-covered head. His blood red, cat-like eyes were staring at him and his mouth was arranged in a smirk Harry faintly associated with Malfoy. 'Don't you know what day it is?'

'Harry…'

Someone was calling his name. He turned his head, searching wildly for the person calling him.

'Harry.'

The faces around him seemed to be closing in. A blurry mass of unknown, blank faces radiating hate, anger and frustration, surrounding the bright red eyes that seemed to grow in size and intensity.

'_Harry_!'

'Mnf…'

'Harry James Potter move your arse out of that bed right now!'

'Bloody hell!' Harry jumped up suddenly, rubbing water out of his eyes. He looked around blearily and saw a blurry red and gold figure standing next to his bed. He felt around for his glasses and slid them onto his nose, feeling his head begin to pound at the sudden movements.

'Oh Merlin…' he groaned, sliding back down into his duvet and covering his now wet head as he realised both who the person in front of him was and why his head was hurting so much.

'Oh Merlin is right.' Hermione grimaced, placing the now empty jug on his bedside table and crossing her arms carefully over her strapless red dress. 'If you had even half of what Ron had to drink last night I'm not surprised you're groaning.'

'Hermione…' Harry groaned, still under the duvet. 'What time is-'

'It's half past eleven.'

'What!' Harry shot up. 'Are you serious? Hermione why didn't you wake me up before!' He said jumping out of bed and running around. 'Where's my- ah there! Oh Merlin… this is worse than marrying Cho and Voldemort…' he muttered, pulling a faded blue T-shirt over his head.

'What in Dumbledore's name are you talking about Harry?' Hermione said with a frown.

Harry shook his head with a shudder rooting around for his black socks.

'Bad nightmare.' He shivered again. After five years, he still had nightmares about the Final Battle. 'Oh damn it! Where did I leave my socks? I can't get married without any s-'

'Actually it's ten o'clock.' Hermione said calmly. He stopped rushing around and stared at her.

'But-'

'Well I had to think of some way of getting you out of bed.' She shrugged. 'Good to know _you're_ worried about the wedding anyway. I had to coax Ron out of his bed with the promise of food.' She rolled her eyes. 'You'd think he would be worried about his only sister's wedding but-'

'So,' Harry said slowly. 'I'm not late?'

'Nope.'

'Oh thank Merlin.' Harry said, plopping back down onto his bed in relief. 'So why are you here?'

'I was ready and Mrs Weasley and Ginny were still getting their hair done,' she said simply. 'So I volunteered to come make sure you guys were up. Which obviously you weren't.' she said pointedly.

'Yeah, yeah I get it Hermione.' Harry said rubbing his aching temples. 'Thanks for being my human alarm clock. You wouldn't happen to have any-'

'Pain relief potion?' she smirked. 'Actually I did think about letting you suffer so maybe you'd learn your lesson about drinking too much. I thought it might sink in after the fiftieth time.' She added with a mutter. '_But_,' she continued. 'I figured it wouldn't be very nice of me to ruin my best friend's wedding by letting the groom and best man turn up with hangovers.'

'Thank you…' Harry said closing his eyes with relief. There was silence for a few moments. 'So…can I have some of that potion then?' Harry said tentatively.

'Oh yes.' Hermione smiled angelically. 'But I'm only going to give it to you once you're both ready. Dressed, breakfasted and speeches ready. Should take you about half an hour if you're quick.'

Harry groaned as she left the room with a smirk.

'Thirty minutes of _this_…' He groaned, throwing himself onto his bed face down and pulling his pillow over his throbbing head.

* * *

'I can't believe my baby girl is getting married.' Molly Weasley said for the thirtieth time, her eyes filling up with tears again. Ginny sighed. 

'Mum…'

'I know, I know…' Mrs Weasey said, sniffing and flapping her hands. 'It's just your mum being silly… But it's just, you're so _young_!'

'Mum.' Ginny said with a long-suffering look. 'We've been through this. I'm twenty-two. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You know I love Harry and that he loves me.'

'Yes I know.' Mrs Weasley dried her tears on a tissue. 'But it's just you're the only one of my babies still living at home and now you're leaving as well and I'm going to be-'

'You're not going to be alone mum.' Ginny said with a sigh. They'd had this discussion at least a thousand times since she and Harry had announced their engagement.

It was just after ten in the morning and she and her mum had just finished getting their hair done. Fleur was an expert with beauty charms and potions and she had helped Ginny arrange her long auburn hair in a simple style, with half of it hanging loose down her back and the top part pulled back off her face and arranged in a simple, braided bun. Teddy had informed her solemnly that she looked very very pretty apart from her clothes. She grinned looking down at the drab grey shorts and zip-up cardigan she would soon be exchanging for her wedding dress.

Ginny smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror. Fleur had applied some light autumnal-coloured eyeshadow claiming it to "bring out zee lovely colour of 'er eyes", and after some mascara and lipstick, Ginny couldn't help but think she looked pretty good. She liked her hair-style as well.

'You look beautiful, sweetheart.' Molly said, watching her daughter look at herself in the mirror. 'Radiant I think is the word normally used.' Her eyes filled up with tears again.

'Oh no mum.' Ginny turned and cupped her mother's face with a smile. 'No more crying. It's your duty as mother of the bride to cry at the ceremony and if you cry now you won't have enough tears.'

'All right, all right…' Molly stood up and sniffed hard. 'Have I made my mascara run?'

'No. You look lovely.' Ginny smiled. And she did too. Ginny had rarely seen her mother with make-up or styled hair, but Fleur had put some curlers in and now it looked less frizzy than it normally did, and after a light application of make-up, Ginny thought her mother looked very smart and sophisticated.

'I love you mum.' She said, hugging her mother suddenly. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her back.

'I love you too my little Ginevra…'

Ginny started laughing as she heard her mother sniff loudly.

'Please don't start crying again, or I'll have to join in and then Fleur will 'ave to keel me for messing up my make-up!'

Molly laughed tearfully.

'Sorry dear. Mother's reflex.'

'Come on, lets go up to your room. We can get you dressed while we wait for Hermione to get back from checking on the boys.' Ginny smiled. 'Then you can both help me put my dress on.'

* * *

Harry smiled slightly as struggled with his tie, remembering the night when he had asked Ginny to marry him. They had been going out for three years when he'd decided to propose to her. They'd been preparing to go out for dinner on their third anniversary when Ginny had arrived to find him struggling with his tie. Laughing she had come over and helped him, calmly and concisely tying the knots Harry could never figure out. 

Later, after dinner, he had done the typical down-on-one-knee will-you-marry-me proposal. Ginny had once again laughed, this time not at his nonexistent tying abilities but at his corniness. He smirked as he remembered the night they had spent afterwards. Alone. In his apartment.

'Hey Potter!' Ron banged on the door. 'You ready yet? Hermione says she needs to get back and if you don't hurry up she's going to leave and take the potion with her!'

'Coming!' Harry quickly finished tying the damned bit of fabric round his neck, grabbed his jacket and opened the door to his best friend.

'You done?' Ron said, looking him up and down.

'Yeah.' Harry asked with a grin. 'Got your speech?'

'Yep. In my- um…oh. Where- oh Merlin!'

Harry chuckled as Ron began patting himself down, looking for the vital piece of parchment.

'Don't know what you're laughing at.' Ron growled, checking his trouser pockets. 'Hermione said no potion unless we're _both_ ready _with_ speeches.'

Harry immediately stopped laughing.

'Ron! Come on! Where did you have it last?'

'I-I…Oh Merlin's pants I can't remember what I did with it!'

'Ron!'

'Well I thought it was in my jacket!'

'Well it's obviously not!'

'Thanks for that Harry!' Ron yelled back. 'Now help me find the stinking speech! It's got to be around somewhere!'

'Boys!' They both turned and saw Hermione come out of the living room. Harry smirked as he saw Ron's eyes widen slightly. He couldn't say he blamed him. Now that his eyes weren't so bleary he could see Hermione in full glory. She looked beautiful in her knee-length, strapless red bridesmaid dress with a gold sash tied around her waist. She'd managed to curl her hair so it didn't look as frizzy as usual and the red heels on her feet made her legs look longer.

'You look great 'Mione.' Harry said with a grin.

'Thanks Harry.' She smiled.

'Amazing.' Ron said hoarsely.

'Thank you.' She said, blushing slightly. 'You both look handsome too. Now,' she put her hands on her hips. 'What's all the shouting about?'

Ron opened his mouth but Harry got in first.

'Ron's lost the best man's speech.'

'I haven't lost it.' Ron said weakly under Hermione's glare. 'I've just… misplaced it.'

'Ronald.' Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. 'Find it. Now.'

'I just- I don't…I mean, I know I had it last night because-' Ron's eyes widened again. 'I remember! I was reading it to the guys last night and-'

'You did?' Harry asked, bemused.

'Yeah.' Ron nodded. 'Seamus made some smart arse comment about my jokes...'

'I can't remember anything about it.' Harry frowned 'I must have been drunker than I thought.'

'Yeah well you were pretty out of it mate…' Ron sniggered.

'Well you weren't exactly-'

'Boys!' Hermione said loudly. They both turned to her again. 'Find it. Now. I need to get back and help Ginny.'

'Oh. Yeah. Right.'

'Sorry Hermione.'

'Find it.' She said darkly.

'Right.' Ron nodded. He quickly went into the living room and the other two followed.

'Aha!' he called triumphantly from behind the sofa. 'Found it!'

'How in Dumbledore's name did it get behind the _sofa_?' Hermione asked with a frown.

'I think Dean nicked it off me…'

'Hey I remember now…' Harry started laughing. 'He and Seamus were playing piggy in the middle with you…'

'Yeah.' Ron grimaced. 'I think I might have tripped over the coffee table at one point…'

'That wasn't the coffee table Ron…' Harry laughed. 'It was Neville.'

'Oh. That would explain why it was so squashy…'

'Moving on from your drunken activities…' Hermione shook her head. 'I've got to get back.' She picked up a little brown jacket that went with the dress and drew out a small potion bottle from the pocket.

'Hermione, you're a life-saver.' Harry said gratefully.

'I love you.' Ron said, nodding fervently.

'Yes, well keep in mind I won't be helping you out like this on _our_ wedding day.' Hermione said pointedly.

'Oh…' Ron's smile faded slightly. 'Are you sure?'

'There's enough potion here for both of you.' Hermione said, ignoring Ron and handing the potion to Harry. 'It should be enough to keep you going until tonight anyway.'

'Thank you.' Harry grinned. 'Tell Ginny I love her.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'If you're on time you'll be able to tell her yourself in about an hour and a half.'

* * *

'Fleur!' Hermione called as she entered the house. 'Fleur!' 

'Ermionee!' The pale blonde woman smiled as she came out of the living room. Hermione could hear vague noises from behind her.

'No, Victoire! I'm not Dee, I'm Te-ddy. Say it! Te-ddy.'

'Dee.'

She smiled inwardly as she recognised Teddy Lupin's voice.

'You are back alreadee?' Fleur inquired. 'And 'ow are ze groom and best man?'

'Fine.' Hermione nodded. 'Do you know where Ginny is?'

'She and 'er muzzer went upstairs to dress Mollee about ten minutes ago.' She replied.

'Great. Is Luna here yet?'

Fleur shook her blonde head gracefully.

'No. But I will send her up when she comes.'

'Thanks Fleur.'

Hermione quickly climbed the stairs to Mr and Mrs Weasley's room.

'Ginny?' she knocked on the door. 'Mrs Weasley?'

The door opened suddenly and Ginny stuck her head out.

'Hermione! Finally!' she pulled her friend into the room and shut the door behind her. 'Where've you been?'

'Helping the boys get ready.' Hermione said truthfully, omitting the facts.

'How hungover were they?' Ginny grinned.

'Lets just say that it's lucky I made them that potion…'

'I hope they aren't too affected.' Mrs Weasley said from her dressing table where she was putting in her earrings.

'I'm sure they'll be fine.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, they've gotten drunker than this before…' Ginny grinned. There was a loud sniff from the dressing table suddenly. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.

'Mum?' Ginny said gently. 'What's wrong?'

'I just-' Mrs Weasley sobbed on her daughter's shoulder. 'I was thinking of Fred and how he would probably have-'

'Gotten drunker than the rest of them?' Ginny smiled slightly, but her eyes filled up as well at the memory of her brother.

Hermione stood by the doorway, discreetly giving them some space, but feeling tears well up in her own eyes. Fred Weasley had been like an annoying older brother to her, always teasing and joking. She'd been very upset at his death five years back, at the Final Battle, as it was called. He'd been fighting bravely with his older brother Percy and had died at the hands of a blast that had blown apart most of a wall. She knew how much fun he would have had helping plan and organise the wedding and Harry's stag night.

'I'm sorry, girls.' Mrs Weasley sobbed. 'It's just…'

'It's OK.' Ginny said, her voice sounding husky. 'I wish here was here as well…'

'Ditto.' Hermione said quietly.

'Come on.' Ginny's mother straightened up and sniffed loudly. 'We have to get you ready.'

'You look great Mrs Weasley.' Hermione smiled.

'Thank you dear.' She dabbed at her eyes carefully with a handkerchief, 'have I messed up my make-up?'

'No.' Ginny smiled and blew her nose on a tissue. 'You look great.'

'So do you.' Hermione ushered her out the door. 'And you'll look even better once you're in your dress!'

* * *

'Ah…' Ron sighed, leaning back into the sofa. 'That's better.' 

'Mmm…' Harry closed his eyes and sighed. 'I always did love Hermione.'

'Hands off. You already have a wife-to-be.' Ron yawned and stretched. 'And I agree. Though she is very bossy sometimes.'

Harry chuckled.

'Hermione wouldn't be Hermione-'

'If she wasn't bossing us around?' Ron grinned. 'True.' He checked the watch his parents had given him for his seventeenth birthday and stood up. 'Hey I think I'm going to go and check on Seamus and Dean and Neville. I remember sticking them in a taxi at some point but we'd better do a Hermione and make sure they're ready, or you'll be stuck without ushers.'

'Do me a favour and make sure they're actually at least half-conscious as well would you?' Harry chuckled. 'They won't be much use otherwise.'

'Seamus normally has pain-relief potion stored for these kind of things…' Ron grinned. 'They should be fine.'

'Hope so.'

'See you later.' Ron grabbed his jacket, turned on the spot and disappeared.

'Later…' Harry mumbled, closing his eyes tiredly.

A few minutes passed and Harry opened his eyes again with a sigh. He stood up, stretched and wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water.

'Oh great.' He sighed as he tilted the glass and spilt water down his front. Pointing his wand at his front he said, '_Calairo_' and instantly, his shirt and tie were dry and warm again.

He stood in front of the sink, sipping his water and staring out of the window. Harry lived on the top floor of a small apartment block in central London near the Ministry, where he worked as a recently qualified Auror. He smiled slightly, remembering the huge party that had gone on at the Burrow when he and Ron had discovered their acceptance into Auror training. The talking, eating and dancing had gone on until almost dawn.

Wandering back into the living room, he went over to the window overlooking the street. He stood and watched people go past for a bit: a young woman walking a dog, a man hurrying past with a briefcase, an elderly couple arm in arm… Harry grinned as he turned away, imagining him and Ginny in fifty years time, walking a dog together.

He went over to the other side of the room where some shelves held his collection of books and photos. His eyes ran over the well-known titles: a well-thumbed copy of _Quidditch_ _Through_ _the_ _Ages_, a collection of defense books, _Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_, given to him by Sirius and Lupin in his fifth year, all his school books were there (well…most of them. Both Ron and Harry had burned their copies of _Defensive_ _Magical_ _Theory_ on principle. They'd tried to convince Hermione to join them, but burning any book, however useless it may be, seemed beyond Hermione's capabilities), as well as a brand-new, untouched copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, given to him by Hermione a few Christmases ago. He shook his head with a grin, remembering Ron's reaction to his gift. He didn't think either of them had even gotten round to reading the index yet.

Turning his attention to the photos on the selves above he smiled. Photos of the Golden Trio from every year and special moment were mixed in with photos taken of Harry and Ginny by the lake at Hogwarts, on dates, in Paris, which they'd visited the year before… Pride of place was given to the photo of Harry's parents' wedding. He picked it up and examined it with a small smile. James Potter was holding his wife by the waist, both grinning broadly, James's hair a mess as always, and Lily's face radiant with beauty and love. Sirius's hand was on James's shoulder and he was laughing at something Lupin appeared to have said. They all looked young and happy. He smiled sadly as he replaced the silver frame on its shelf, wishing they could all be there for his own wedding.

* * *

'Arthur! Hey! Hey Arthur!' 

Mr Weasley turned and smiled as he recognised the young woman approaching him from across the yard.

'Hello Amy.'

'Hi Arthur.' Amy Cassidy pushed the black curls back off her face impatiently and grinned. 'How's the preparing coming along?'

'Ginny did us all a favour and took her mother off to get ready about an hour ago so, actually, it's doing better than I thought it would.' Mr Weasley shook his head with a smile.

'How's she doing?' Amy asked, glancing at him.

'Crying every two minutes.' Mr Weasley shook his head.

'Yes well she's the mother of the bride.' Amy grinned. 'It's her duty to cry.'

'She' upset about Fred as well.' Mr Weasley said sadly. Amy instantly stiffened. 'She wishes he could be here to see his little sister's wedding.'

'Don't we all…' Amy said softly.

'Were you looking for George?' Mr Weasley asked after a few moments silence.

'Actually I-'

'I think he disappeared off to organise some-'

'Actually I was looking for Fleur.' Amy interrupted. 'I was supposed to take over looking after Teddy and Victoire for her.'

'Oh. Right. Well I think they were last seen in the living room.'

'Thanks.' Amy smiled slightly. 'I'll see you later!'

* * *

'Amy!' Teddy shrieked, throwing himself into the young woman's arms. 'You're here!' 

'Course I am.' Amy grinned, picking him up and twirling him round the kitchen. 'Merlin you're getting big!'

'I can be smaller if you want.' He smiled angelically, losing about ten pounds in front of her eyes. 'Is that better?'

'It's great for me because now I can really swing you around.' She told him, doing so. He shrieked with pleasure and she grinned, observing his hair turn from red curls to long and turquoise-coloured and then straight and purple.

She put him down again and frowned at him.

'Unfortunately now your lovely suit is too big for you!'

'I know.' He nodded solemnly, growing again until his small suit fitted to perfection. 'That's why Mr Weasley suggested I make myself big, then my suit would fit!'

'It's a very good idea.' Amy nodded equally as serious. 'And you look very handsome and grown up in it.'

'I know.' He grinned happily. 'And guess what!'

'What!'

'I'm bringing in Harry and Ginny's rings for them.' He said proudly. 'Mr Weasley says I have to walk slowly up a long corridor after Victoire and then give the rings to them.'

'That's great!' She exclaimed. 'You have one of the most import-'

'Ah Amy! Thank goodness you are 'ere!' Fleur said, joining them in the kitchen holding her two year-old daughter who was dressed in a sweet little red dress and beaming toothily at Amy. 'I 'ope it isn't any trouble for you to look after zem.'

'No problem.' Amy grinned. 'I'll try and keep them occupied while you get ready.'

'Me!' Victoire held out her chubby arms. 'Ello Me!'

'Hello sweetheart.' Amy took her from her mother and grinned. 'Don't you look pretty with your red dress!'

'Pitty.' Victoire said, echoing her.

'Merci Amy!' Fleur smiled. 'You are looking very nice if I may say so!'

'Thanks.' Amy smiled at the little girl. 'I bought it the other day…'

'Ze colour matches your beautiful eyes.' Fleur nodded. 'And ze style is very simple and elegant. I like it very much.'

'Thanks.' Amy said. 'Shouldn't you go get ready?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Yes, yes of course.' Fleur turned to leave the kitchen.

'Oh!' she exclaimed suddenly, swinging back round. 'I forgot to mention. Mollee and 'Ermione and Ginny are upstairs… Could you send Luna up to zem when she arrives?'

'Sure.'

The older woman smiled and left the kitchen. Amy looked down at the young girl beaming up at her in her arms and smiled. Then she looked up at the young charge standing in front of her and grinned.

'What do you want to do now then?'

* * *

'Oh Ginny…' Mrs Weasley's eyes welled up again. 'You- you look…' 

'Is it that bad?' Ginny asked anxiously.

'Terrible.' Hermione shook her head. Ginny's smile drooped slightly, but Hermione wasn't talking about the dress. 'How in Dumbledore's name am I ever going to top this on my wedding day?'

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend. 'Easily, you'll see.'

'Not so easily.' Hermione said with a grin. 'You really do look lovely Gin.' Ginny smiled back and then turned back to the mirror to observe her reflection critically again.

Her slim, supple body was encased in a simple but elegant, strapless, white satin dress. The bodice was simple and fitted and the skirt followed the curve of her hip and then flowed down to the floor, covering the elegant white heels on her feet. She wanted her wedding to be fun, and she wanted to have fun as well, dancing, standing, talking and laughing with her friends and family, not sitting crippled by a high pair of stilettos, so she had chosen a low heel. Her long auburn hair fell gently down her back, framing the pale, heart-shaped face and around her neck she wore only a simple, silver chain with a tiny crystal star hanging from it, given to her by Harry several years ago, which emphasised the long, elegant line of her neck. A pair of simple diamond studs (also a present from Harry) and a slim silver bangle completed the outfit.

'You look beautiful sweetheart.' Mrs Weasley hugged her daughter.

'The only thing missing is the tiara.' Hermione smiled and handed it to Mrs Weasley, who smiled through her tears and placed it gently on Ginny's head.

'Oh Ginny…' but before she could tear up again, there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Hermione called.

'Luna Lovegood,' came the quiet, dreamy reply.

'Luna!' Hermione opened the door and drew the girl in. 'Where've you been!'

'Daddy was trying to find me something yellow to wear, for luck, you know. He says red at a wedding is very bad luck.' She said serenely.

'Well you're not wearing anything yellow with that dress!' Mrs Weasley said firmly. 'You look very nice dear.'

'Thank you.' Luna smiled. 'When I told Daddy that the colours were red _and_ gold he decided that would be OK, because gold is a sun colour.'

Ginny grinned. She loved Luna and all her eccentricities. And she really did look lovely in her red and gold bridesmaid dress,

'So, Ginny.' Hermione said, facing her younger friend with a smile. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Have you got it all?'

'Something old: I've got Harry's necklace. Something new: the dress and shoes. Something borrowed: Auntie Muriel's tiara. And I've got blue knickers on.'

'Excellent.' Hermione grinned. 'I think you're about to ready to go become Mrs Potter.'

* * *

Harry scribbled a quick note to Ron and left in on the kitchen table, in case he came back to the flat, and Apparated to the Burrow. When he arrived he found the Weasley's yard a flurry of activity. There were people running in and out of the marquee with chairs, flowers and tables, people adding last minute decorative touches to the entrance, people standing around laughing, he even saw someone chuck a couple of garden gnomes over the fence and grinned. It was exactly how he had hoped it would be. 

Glancing into the marquee he found it was very alike to the one Bill and Fleur had been married in, white with the supporting poles entwined with flowers and leaves, though theirs were in Gryffindor colours, red and gold with some white. The thin, fragile-looking chairs the guests would be sittin on were gold and he could see that someone had organised an enormous bunch of red and gold balloons exactly over where he would soon be marrying Ginny. He felt a thrill run through him as he thought of this. In less than an hour he would be marrying the love of his life.

'Harry my boy! There you are!' He turned round and grinned, seeing Mr Weasley jogging towards him.

'Hi Mr Weasley.'

'Harry, you're about to become my son-in-law, it's about time you get used to calling me Arthur!'

'Sorry.' Harry grinned. 'Old habits die hard though. I've always called you Mr Weasley.'

'Where's Ron?' Mr Weasley glanced round, looking for his son.

'On his way I think. Or at least I hope he is.' Harry explained. 'He went to check that Neville, Seamus and Dean were up and ready but he's been gone ages and I hope they get here soon or I'm going to be missing seat-ushers and a best man…'

'Don't worry, they'll be here.' Mr Weasley said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and observing the activity around them. 'How are you feeling?'

'Excited. Nervous. Happy.' Harry grinned.

'Everything looks amazing Mr Weasley.' He said, after a bit.

'Yes well you know Molly and weddings.' Mrs Weasley rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Organising these things is her strength.'

'Thank you for-'

'Don't say it!' Mr Weasley held up his hand. 'You are, and always have been, part of this family, I'm just glad we finally get to make it official. Now. Are you sure your aunt and uncle and cousin won't be coming? I was hoping to have a chat with them about those amazing new come-putter thingies that all the Muggles seem to be talking about…'

* * *

'What '_appened_!' Fleur shrieked. 

'Oh. Um, hi Fleur.' Amy grinned sheepishly. 'Um…Well Teddy wanted to go on his toy broom and he fell off it…'

'And what, pray tell, 'as that got to do wiz my daughter and 'ow she looks now!'

'Gueen!'

'Well I was trying to clean him up and my spell went slightly off…' Amy glanced ruefully down at the fluorescent green girl sitting happily in front of her. She sighed and looked back at her mother. 'I was never very good at Charms…'

Fleur shook her head and muttered a spell, returning her child's skin tone to its normal colour. Victoire pouted.

'Gueen! Gueen!'

'And where is Teddy now?' Fleur asked.

'Oh well he-'

'Fleur look!' Teddy bounced in, covered from head to foot in mud and sporting fluorescent green hair, skin and eyes. 'I'm the same colour as- Oh.' He said spotting the young girl on the chair. 'Victoire's not green anymore.'

'No she is not! Now come wiz me and we will get you cleaned up.' Fleur shooed him out of the kitchen. 'Amy! Go 'elp Mr Weasley in the garden and try not to ruin anything!'

Amy sighed and looked down at her wand, twirling it absentmidedly.

'Charms and Transfiguration were always Lee's thing...'

* * *

'Mr Potter! Mr Harry Potter sir!' 

Harry was thrown back as a small, elderly house-elf dressed in a clean red towel threw himself at him.

'Kreacher!' He exclaimed. 'You made it!'

'Of course sir!' Kreacher said, bowing low. 'Kreacher wouldn't miss Mr Harry Potter's wedding sir! Never!'

'I'm glad you could come.' Harry grinned down at him. 'You're a bit early though aren't you?'

'Kreacher has come to assist master with his preparations sir!' His large green eyes grew even wider, if that was possible. 'Kreachery wanted to help master!'

'That's great Kreacher,' Harry said, 'but you really didn't have to. Mr Weasley has everyth-'

'Mr Wheazy! Kreacher is wishing to thank Mr and Mrs Wheazy as well sir!' he leaned forward, 'Mrs Wheazy has sent Dobby a box of butterbeer every Christmas!'

'That's great.' Harry grinned.

'Kreacher liked his present almost as much as Mr Potter's! He-'

'Oi Potter!'

Harry turned and grinned as his four friends approached him.

'About time you four got here!' he said, standing up. 'What happened?'

Ron rolled his eyes.

'Neville was still unconscious when I showed up.'

'Mr Longbottom! Is you not well?' Kreacher said, his eyes widening with pity.

'I'm fine.' Neville said, obstinately. 'I'm just not used to drinking so much…'

'It took us fifteen minutes just to get him awake enough to swallow the damned pain-relief potion.'

'And we'd already been trying for the past half hour.' Dean chuckled.

'Well you'd better all go stand ready because they'll start to arrive any-' he stopped as he saw various people Apparate outside the tent. 'They're here!'

'We're on it mate.' Seamus grinned, clapped Harry on the shoulder and headed over to the entrance.

'Kreacher will assist Mr Finnigan!' The old house-elf announced.

'Oh no, Kreacher.' Harry shook his head. 'You're a guest!'

'But sir-'

'I insist!' Harry grinned.

'But master!' Kreacher argued. 'I is a house-elf! House-elves are _never_-'

'Kreacher...' Harry said warningly. 'I order you not to clean, cook or do anything today. You are a guest!'

'Well...I is happy and honoured to be called a guest sir!'

'You couldn't be anything else.' Harry said with a grin. 'Hey Neville, show Kreacher where he's sitting will you?'

'Sure. Good luck Harry.' Neville beckoned to the house-elf and they both left. Dean turned to Harry and grinned.

'Good luck mate.'

'Thanks Dean.' Harry grinned back at his old room mate, who turned and started to follow the other two's footsteps. 'Hey, have you seen Luna yet by the way?' He turned back.

Harry shook his head.

'She must have been earlier than me.'

'She's probably with Ginny then.' Dean nodded. 'Well good luck!'

He walked over to the other two and began talking to one of the recently arrived guests. Soon, the tent was beginning to fill up. People were waving and coming over to greet Harry and Ron in their seats at the front of the tent. Good luck wishes were proclaimed by one and all, and soon the tent was full to the bursting with people. Harry spotted Hagrid enter the tent , bent over slightly to fit through the entrance and grinned, waving at his old friend.

'Hagrid!'

'There yeh are Potter!' Hagrid stomped over to them and hugged Harry hard.

'Hagrid-' Harry gasped. 'Need – breathe…'

'Oh. Sorry.' Hagrid let go and smiled tearily at Harry. 'Can't believe yer finally getting married. Seems jus' yesterday I was taking yeh from that horrible hut in the middle of the sea ter buy yeh first wand an' now look at yeh…'

'Don't worry, Hagrid.' Ron grinned as Hagrid blew his nose on what vaguely resembled a large checked tablecloth. 'He hasn't changed that much since then. Still as child-like as ever…'

'Now, now Hagrid…' Harry heard a deep, rich voice say from next to them. Turning he smiled as he recognised the Minister.

'Kingsley!' He held out his hand. 'I'm glad you could make it!'

'Wouldn't have missed this for the world.' He said with a tranquil smile. 'Come Hagrid. Lets leave these young men to prepare themselves.'

'See you later Hagrid.' Harry called after them as they moved to the back of the tent where Hagrid's special reinforced seat was.

'How are you feeling?' Ron said in an undertone as they waved at Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson from their seats in the front row.

'Nervous.' Harry muttered back.

'You better not be getting cold feet with my sister Potter.' Ron said jokily. 'You're not are you?' he asked, hurriedly.

'Course not.' Harry shook his head. 'I don't know why I'm nervous, I just am. I think it's all these people…'

'Come on Potter.' Ron chuckled. 'You're more used to people watching you than anyone.'

'Yeah well-'

'Harry!' Someone flew into him and hugged him tight.

'Amy!' he hugged her back. 'You look beautiful.' He grinned, releasing her.

'Thanks.' She grinned, hugging Ron as well. 'You two don't look half bad yourselves. It's miraculous.'

'Thanks for that.' Ron frowned.

'Anytime.' She grinned.

'Where's George?' Harry asked, glancing round.

'Looking after Auntie Muriel.' She rolled her eyes. 'She was terrifying poor Neville so he took over.'

'How long have you been here?' Harry asked.

'About an hour.' She replied absentmindedly, waving at a young, curly-haired woman Harry recognised as Percy's girlfriend, Penelope. 'I was babysitting Teddy and Victoire while Fleur dolled herself up.'

'How's Teddy?' Harry grinned.

'Excited about bringing in the rings.' Amy grinned, turning back to him. 'He looks more like Tonks every day I see him.'

'I know.' Harry said with a sad smile. 'It's-'

'Harry!' He felt himself engulfed in a hug by someone who, once they moved away, he realised to be Mrs Weasley.

'Hello Mrs Weasley.' He smiled.

'_Molly_ dear.' She said reprovingly. 'I've told you a hundred times to call me Molly.'

'Sorry.' Harry laughed. 'Old habits…'

'You look very nice dear.' She continued approvingly, looking him up and down.

'What about me!' Ron said indignantly.

'You look nice too Ron.' She smiled.

'You look lovely Mrs Weasley.' Amy put in.

'Oh hello Amy, dear.' Mrs Weasley smiled at the young woman. 'I didn't see you behind Ron.'

Amy sighed.

'Being short stinks…'

'Now you'd better all go sit down.' Mrs Weasley continued, not hearing Amy's comment. 'They should be here any moment!'

Amy grinned and left them to it. Harry saw her sit down beside George a couple of rows back. Mrs Weasley sat down in the first row, leaving an empty space next to her for Mr Weasley.

'Harry!' He turned back to Ron and positioned himself next to the altar, facing the entrance to the tent. Suddenly a sweet, happy-sounding melody began to play, apparently coming from the balloons above his head. He saw Amy grin and whisper something to George who smiled and nodded back. Harry grinned.

'Here she comes mate.' Ron dug his elbow into Harry's ribs and he grinned, remembering his dream. Watching Ginny appear at the entrance to the tent, clad in a beautiful white dress and looking radiant, clutching her father's arm, he couldn't help compare the awfulness of his dream to the perfection of this moment. As she walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes only on him and smiling, Harry found himself smiling back, happy and excited, all traces of nerves gone.

As the pair reached the altar, Mr Weasley handed Ginny's hand over to Harry with a smile and sat down next to his wife in the first row.

'You look amazing.' Harry whispered to her with a smile. She smiled back up at him and squeezed his hand.

'You don't clean up half bad yourself Potter.'

'Dearly beloved.' Harry grinned as he recognised the same tufty-haired, sing-song voiced wizard who had been in charge of both Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding. 'We are gathered here to today to witness and celebrate the union of…'

'I love you.' Harry muttered under his breath. Ginny glanced at him and smiled.

'I love you.' She smiled at him again. And Harry felt his heart swell, thinking that nothing in the world would ever make him feel as happy, secure and loved as he did right at that moment.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE (Revised)**: SORRY!! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! When it's been three months since you read a book, and yet you still forget certain _crucial_ elements such as Fred or Dobby's death...Then you know you're in trouble. Because unfortunately that's what I did. My first draft of this story had Fred in it. Then I remembered he was dead by Harry and Ginny's wedding (sniff). And even after I'd finished it and posted it I still didn't realise that I'd left Dobby in...and Dobby's also dead (sniff). So once again: SORRY!!!! And thank you!! Thanks to all my reviewers so far who pointed it out! Sorry again!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Fluff. I love it. Don't you? I know, I know…I should be writing BEAUTIFUL PRANK… But I was re-reading HP AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS and I felt the need to write fluff. So here it is! Part one of Harry and Ginny's wedding. It was fun to write. There are loads of well-known characters plus a few extras I couldn't resist adding in. How could I exclude Amy from this? I've tried to make the parts between her and George as vague as possible so as to not give anything away! Hope you enjoy it and please review! I'll be writing and posting Part 2 soon so keep an eye open for it! Speeches, firewhisky, dancing, laughing and more fluff to come!

**P.S.** By the way, if you've never read any of my other stories...you're not going to know who Amy is...so go read _THIS COULD BE THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL PRANK_ and find out!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that isn't mine.

_**REVIEW!!!**_ (please???)


End file.
